This invention relates to an interconnectable panel that can be mechanically connected to other interconnectable panels. Such panels are used primarily as a floor covering (e.g., parquet or laminate flooring), but can alternatively be used as wall and ceiling coverings.
Individual panels that can be connected together to form a large, flat surface are known. Many such panels connect together mechanically without adhesives or separate mounting fasteners (e.g., screws or nails). This is advantageous because such panels can be installed more quickly and removed more easily.
These panels may be manufactured from laminate flooring panels made of a wood material. These panels may also be made of wood products in the form of parquet strips or panels or may alternatively be made of a plastic material.
Lateral (i.e., side edge) profile geometries of interconnectable panels having a tongue-and-groove connection for vertically interlocking panels are known. Lateral profile geometries of interconnectable panels having a pair of interlocking surfaces for horizontally interlocking panels are also known. These horizontal interlocking surfaces are usually obliquely aligned with respect to the top and side of the panels and usually engage one another via a “snap-action” or “snap-in” connection as the panels are interconnected.
The terms “snap-action” and “snap-in” connection refer to the manner in which the horizontal interlocking elements of a first panel lateral edge engage the complementary horizontal interlocking surfaces of a second panel lateral edge. Typically, this contact causes at least one element of the connection to bend or deflect during the interlocking process. Such connections, therefore, can only be made by overcoming a mechanical resistance, regardless of, whether the panels are pushed toward one another horizontally or connected via a pivoting motion.
Moreover, if the bent or deflected element remains bent or deflected after the connection is complete, that connection is referred to as “non-positive.” This means that the interlocking elements are at least partially bent or deflected in the connected state and consequently exert a reactive/contracting force.
Other panel connections are known to exhibit a “positive” connection. This means that the connecting elements are not bent or deflected after the panels are connected together. However, such connections may still result in the horizontal connection elements/surfaces contacting each other and being bent or deflected during the interconnection process.
A very precise fit between interconnection elements is very important, particularly with respect to the tongue and groove vertical interlock as well as the horizontal connection. However, this fit is typically impaired by forces resulting from the joining of known panels. These forces may, in particular, cause the connecting elements of the horizontal connection to deform, which can result in an inferior fit.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to provide an interconnectable panel in which the fitting accuracy of the vertical interlock and horizontal connection are improved.